The treatment of water and wastewater traditionally includes treatment with various chemicals such as chlorine and sodium hypochlorite for disinfection, sulfur dioxide and sodium bisulphate for dechlorination, hydrofluosilicic acid for fluoridation and many others for coagulation, ph control etc. Many state regulations require that municipal water agencies document their chemical usage in order verify proper dosages. A common way of tracking chemical usages is to simply place a chemical cylinder or drum on a weighing scale and track the weight loss on a daily basis.
However, the use of a typical weight scale for weighing cylinders or vessels of chlorine, fluoride and other chemicals can present several complications. Disinfection and fluoridation commonly occurs at remote locations such as well sites that often are not easily accessible, do not have electrical power on site, or simply have dirty power that is damaging to many electronic/digital type instruments. Accordingly, what is needed is a battery powered digital weight scale, which has a remotely located pressure to electrical signal transducer, which is capable of producing an electrical signal related to the pressure signal, which is then converted into a displayable signal indicative of the amount of gas or chemical remaining in the vessel.